What They Couldn't Tell Him
by J-wire
Summary: Jaspara is a metamorph, so she tells Rasche. Rasche has no clue what that means but he knows that there’s something Jaspara isn’t telling him when their house gets attacked…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Luminous Arc series

'So, what story would you like tonight?' Jaspara asked the two young children in the spacious room.

The four-year-old redhead sat up in his bed and grinned.

'"The Cat with the Blade"!' he exclaimed.

'But, Rasche, I tell that one every single night. Surely you're bored of that old folklore tale?'

Rasche shook his head and continued smiling. Jaspara gave up and asked the slightly younger, black-haired boy.

'What about you, Roland? Any other stories you wanna hear tonight?'

Roland shook his head.

'I like that story,' he said quietly

Jaspara gave up and began her story.

'Once upon a time, there was a cat. This cat was very clever. She could wield a magical blade called Regulus. However, Regulus had a sister blade called Rega. Regulus controlled the power of light and Rega that of darkness. This cat was especially special because she wasn't just a cat. She was a creature called a metamorph. She could transform into anything she wanted and was the one who was to be able to control both powers and regulate them evenly. However, the cat's mother was a terrible woman. She wanted to control the powers instead of her daughter. So she plotted with a Beast against her daughter. They plotted to kill her and turn her into stone. The cat heard about this and ran away. She ran until she found a very fancy kingdom. This kingdom was Carnava. She wandered the streets until a young man found her and took her in. This man had two wonderful children and many friends. He was also good at swordsmanship and so trained the cat to be able to control the Regulus. In return for safety and training, the cat had agreed to look after the man's two children. However, one day the cat's mother found where her daughter was hiding. She stormed into the house and prepared to cast a magic spell on the cat. However, the older of the two children got in the way. The cat's mother got angry and cast a new spell. The kid was knocked away and the cat was paralyzed. When the kid woke up, he didn't remember anything about the cat. The man and his other son so badly wanted to tell him about the cat but knew that if they did, they'd never see him alive again. But help was at hand when the boy noticed the new statue on top of the church tower. The oldest son talked to the statue. He did so for four whole years, for about an hour each day. It is predicted that one day the cat will return and the older boy's memory will return with her.'

Jaspara looked around. Roland had fell asleep but Rasche was still wide-awake.

'Who's the cat?' he asked.

'It's folklore; it's most likely not true!' Jaspara exclaimed quietly, shocked at the question.

'Well, I've never heard of it from anywhere except you so it must be real. Who are the people?' he asked, stubbornly refusing the answer Jaspara had given him.

Jaspara looked into Rasche's green eyes. Her own yellow ones glinted as she leant over near the side of Rasche's head.

'I am the cat. I wield the blade. You're a smart kid, figure out the rest,' she whispered in his ear, her black hair tickling Rasche's cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You know where she is now, dear. Relax,' a man's voice said. The speaker was a great Beast with a red body and black fur on his head. His yellow eyes were nearly luminous.

'No! I will be the Adverse One!' this was a woman's voice. She wore a revealing red top and a black skirt. Her blonde hair was tied back and her brown eyes were full of fury.

'I know you will. But give it time, Marcie.'

'No, Bharva, I will NOT give it time! I want the power that she possesses! Make the preparations for her to be captured as soon as possible!' the woman was obviously impatient. Bharva gave up and walked away, plotting how best to ambush the Training Area.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is my first fanfiction. Please review and I hope you enjoyed the first chappie!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Luminous Arc series

'Haa! Take that!'

'Missed! Take this!'

The man stopped suddenly.

'Ooh, did I get a direct hit?' Jaspara asked comically.

The man chuckled quietly.

'Yes, Ja.. Jynx. But-'

'Hm? Why did you call me Jynx?' Jaspara looked confused

'Rasche decided that it should be your nickname. Why, don't you like it?'

'No, I love it! It's fantastic!'

Suddenly, a knight ran over to the man. His face was a picture of alarm and worry.

'Sir Steven! Th-there's someone coming this way! She's not alone though! Sh-she's flanked by Beast Fiends!' the knight stuttered rapidly, running out of breath as he said it.

Rasche ran in from outside rapidly.

'Is it your mother, Jynx? Is she coming for you?' he asked anxiously, grabbing a Sibat spear from in the holder near the door.

Jaspara closed her eyes and sighed, 'Yes.'

'Well well, we've finally found you, Jaspara,' the woman cackled, appearing swiftly with the Fiends. She obviously teleported them right there, 'Oh, and Sir Steven, your defence forces are shit.'

Jaspara coughed roughly.

'No bad language, Marcie,' she joked.

Marcie flew at Jaspara, muttering a magic spell. A ball of fire flew in Jaspara's direction. Rasche looked very serious as he spun the Sibat rapidly in front of him and jumped in front of Jaspara simultaneously. The fire died just before it reached them.

'Why do you protect her, kid? You'll get killed,' Marcie asked sternly, 'She's a metamorph.'

'I don't care! She's worth more to me than anything! She's like a mother to me!' Rasche yelled, obviously enraged by Marcie.

Marcie muttered a new spell and hit Rasche on the head with two fingers. The force blew him backwards and knocked him out. Marcie then quickly hit Jaspara on the back of the neck with her oakwood wand and teleported away with the paralyzed metamorph.

--------------------------------------------Later-----------------------------------------------------

'Ugh… where am I?' Rasche asked, 'More to the point, what am I doing with a spear in my hand?'

'I see,' Steven thought, 'He remembers nothing about her.'

'Dad?' Rasche questioned Steven, 'I have a problem. I remember something but I can't remember what, if you know what I mean. Do you know what that might be?'

'No, Rasche,' Steven lied, remembering the tale Jaspara told, 'I don't know.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Right then, Marcie. Shall I cast the Gorgon spell?' Bharva asked.

'Yes. But just wait until I've removed the Regulus from her scabbard,' Marcie replied, struggling to remove the large broadsword from the scabbard on Jaspara's back, 'Gah! I can't get it out! Oh, just forget it. Just cast it now. I have the greater power, after all.'

Bharva cast the spell with a few quiet chants. To be honest, he was very proud of himself. The church tower was the perfect place to put her. Nobody would see her and if they did, they wouldn't admit it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: Heh, you're reviews are funny. Cupofnoodlesoup: Yes, I do ^^. dkprz: *looks over homework* A+. Top grade. Well done. Please review again ^^.


	3. Chapter 3

---------------------------------------Nine years later------------------------------------------

'Huh? What's that up there? It looks… like a person!' the teenager exclaimed. His red hair whipped in the wind as he started to climb the stepped church tower. When he reached the top, he sighed.

'It's just a statue… But it's so full of life… I'm confused…' the boy groaned, his green eyes dimming, losing the excitement he had had just a moment ago. For this statue reminded him of something he couldn't quite remember.

'Do you know what my lost memory is?' Rasche asked the statue, knowing that there was no one around to hear him talking to a statue, 'Hmm… I'm gonna call you Jynx.'

Rasche placed his Sibat spear down next to the statue and smiled.

'You remind me of someone… I don't know who…' he murmured.

Suddenly a rock flew past Rasche's head and hit the statue's left cat ear. It smashed the top part, making the left ear look a bit dog-eaten. Rasche grabbed his spear and launched himself at the person who threw the rock. As he was about to land, he kicked the fifteen-year-old in the head, knocking him out.

'God, I hope I never end up like that…' he muttered to himself, heading for home. He decided that he wasn't going to tell anyone about what he'd done, but he made a promise to himself to visit every day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Drat! That kid could break the spell!' Bharva yelled.

'Relax. He won't remember a thing about her, I promise. So he won't admit he's giving up his time to see a statue,' Marcie replied, not looking a day older than she did nine years ago, 'I wish time would go faster, I want her to erode or die so that I'm the Adverse One.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where've you been, Rasche?' Steven asked, hitting his son hard.

'Ouch! I do have a social life, old man!' Rasche replied. He received another punch from Steven.

'Dad, let's train some more!' the slightly younger boy said excitedly.

'See? Take after Roland, Rasche. Then you'll become a Knight,' Steven lectured Rasche, 'Power comes from the heart, meaning-'

'-that you have to want to do it… I know, I know,' Rasche finished off Steven's lecture for him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Aww, thanks for the comments guys! Here's Chapter 3 for ya!


	4. Chapter 4

------------------------Star flower Festival time, Four years later-----------------------------

'The preparations for the fireworks seem to be going well,' a tall, well armoured man said, 'Report in men. Is everything in order?'

A Knight marched calmly over to the high-ranked Knight. This Knight's visor covered his face, making him look the same as all of the other Knights.

'Yes, Sir Gaston! They'll be ready in no time!' the Knight reported.

'It's important that the fireworks are ready to announce the start of the Star Flower Festival! There is no room for error!' Gaston exclaimed, 'We will light a spectacle that will move even the Shadow Frost Witch!'

'Yessir!' the Knight replied automatically, 'But, Sir Gaston… Do you think all this is really appropriate?'

Gaston looked shocked and confused in one expression.

'Why, what are you talking about?' he asked.

'This Witch Conflict rages on. Is this the time for festivals?' the Knight questioned almost nervously. Jaspara was glad that she wasn't tone deaf in this state.

'But of course! It's even MORE important in such troubled times!' as Gaston said this, Jaspara realised that she actually recognised him from somewhere, 'The citizens need hope after the past three years of strife. The Queen is hosting this celebration to ease their worries.'

Jaspara smiled in her head. She was going to see another festival. It was one of the highlights of being unable to move or speak: she could just look in awe at the fireworks. After her little daydream, Jaspara noticed that Gaston had started speaking again.

'Oh, my dear, kind-hearted Queen! We're truly blessed to have her… Does her glory not move you to tears?'

'Oh my god, he's actually crying…' Jaspara thought to herself, 'What a crackpot.'

The Knight must have thought along the same lines because he hesitated.

'Oh, uh… Yes, Sir. Also crying, Sir. Um… Please try not to weep on the fireworks, Sir…'

'Worry not, my good man!' Gaston had stopped crying, 'These fireworks are tear-proof! Their cases are formed from the finest water-resistant material.'

'That makes sense…' Jaspara thought.

'Let those manly tears flow!' Gaston boomed as he started crying again.

If Jaspara wasn't immobile and fused to the top of the tower, she would've fell off from laughing so hard. As it was, she just laughed in her head instead.

The Knight seemed to be put off guard by Gaston's fresh tears.

'I'm crying on the inside, Sir. I need to get back to work now.'

'I must depart as well. The Queen has summoned me. We have more information regarding the Shadow Frost Witch.'

With that, the two men separated to do their duties.

* * *

'Fool! Are you blind? That strike could have killed you!' Steven yelled at Rasche, retracting his fist from Rasche's shoulder. They were doing their daily training preparing for patrolling the festival. Steven then kicked Rasche hard.

'Gah! Don't kick me there! That's not fair!' Rasche yelled.

'Ouch… That looks like it really hurt…' Roland consoled Rasche. He received a kick in the same place.

'Keep your guard up at all times! You're training!' Steven boomed.

'Yessir,' Rasche chuckled.

'You… bastard..!' Roland gasped.

'You want another?' Steven asked Rasche threateningly.

'No!' Rasche exclaimed.

'We're patrolling the Star Flower festival for the next three days,' Steven said, 'The bright lights may attract the Beast Fiends, so be on guard!'

'Aww… I was looking forward to enjoying the festival…' a girl moaned. She was shorter than all three men there and most likely younger too. Her brown hair and violet eyes looked cute with the long-sleeved crop top and skirt that she was wearing.

'Send your complaints to the Shadow Frost Witch,' Rasche replied, annoyed at the whole situation, 'If she wasn't fighting the other Witches, it would be peaceful.'

'Quit your grumbling. Right now, we do what we must do,' Steven replied.

'Master Steven, I'd like to practice some more!' Roland exclaimed, his white armour shining in the light.

'What? More!?' Rasche looked shocked.

'Very well! From the beginning! Roland, Rasche, in your places!' Steven declared.

Roland drew his sword. Rasche picked up his spear. They were ready for another sparring match.

They sparred until the sun went down. In the end, Roland lost.

'Today's training is over! You are dismissed!' Steven alerted the children.

'Whew! Today's practice was hard,' Roland panted, 'Dad's way too enthusiastic.'

'He's worried you might slip up,' Rasche gloated.

'He's more worried about you,' Roland argued.

'Are you still fighting?' the girl asked, 'Stop it, you two! Anyway… Now that training is over for today…'

'Hmm?' Rasche queried.

'Why don't we go to the pre-festival! There'll be fireworks!' the girl answered.

'I hate crowds,' Rasche complained.

'But we'll be patrolling for the next three days!' the girl protested, starting to walk away, 'Now's the only time we can go! Please?'

'Sounds good to me,' Roland smiled, 'You should come too, Rasche. Her Majesty should be there…'

'The Queen.!? Maaaaaaybe I'll go then,' Rasche was swayed by Roland's argument enough to start walking as well, still holding his spear.

'All the boys are in love with the Queen!' the girl complained enviously, 'I'm jealous! I wanna be like her…'

'You look nothing like the Queen!' Rasche exclaimed.

'Not like that!' the girl retorted, 'I just look up to her, that's all!'

'Let's go then! The fireworks and the Queen are waiting!' Roland alerted the other two.

'Hey, do you think I can go get Steiner?' the girl asked. Steiner was her older brother, 'He should still be at his laboratory.'

'Does he even like fireworks?' Rasche asked, deadly serious.

'Won't he just say: "Go away! I'm busy with my research!"?' Roland questioned, doing a great impression of Steiner.

'Well, he is passionate about his work, but… C'mon, fireworks!' the girl protested against the boys' questions.

'A convincing argument,' Rasche replied sarcastically.

'By the way, what is he researching right now?' Roland asked.

'I don't know… he won't tell me,' the girl looked sad, 'But… he says it'll make everyone happy.'

'Happy…' Roland sighed.

'Oh, whatever. Let's just go and get him,' Rasche was getting impatient.

'Okay!' happy with that answer, the girl started walking towards the main plaza again.

* * *

A/N: That's one hell of a slow update... but here it is! Review nicely now, children ^^


End file.
